Sweet Revenge
by Futon23
Summary: The weapon, more commonly known as Soul Eater, smirked as he thought deeply about his soul mate. At first glance, any ordinary teenaged boy would call her out as being the nerdy girl with no sex appeal, but Soul saw past that. Soul/Maka oneshot. It does correspond to my other story as well so please, check that out too!


**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to write a nice little oneshot about Soul and Maka! My favorite pairing in Soul Eater! It does correspond with my other story ****The White Demon (Soul Eater 2nd gen)**** so I really would appreciate if you checked out that story too! Please R&R people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. **

* * *

**Sweet Revenge**

The white haired male eased himself into the couch cushions as he watched his beloved television. It was just one of those days where being lazy was perfectly acceptable. It was pouring rain outside his cozy apartment, so why go outside? The rain always had a way of making people mope around with barely any energy to spare. He leaned back and rested his hands behind his head. What a beautiful day to do absolutely nothing.

It had been a good ten years since the defeat of the kishen Asura, and the world had finally recovered from his overwhelming madness. Nobody could truly expect the world to go back to normal right after Asura's defeat because his madness was so strong. The affect it had on the world was devastating. Nonetheless, it eventually returned to its former glory.

A lot of things of surely changed in the past ten years as well. People may find this hard to believe, but this weapon's heart belonged to the savior. The heroine who had fought with all her might against the kishen to ensure his madness would no longer have supremacy over the world.

The weapon, more commonly known as Soul Eater, smirked as he thought deeply about his soul mate. At first glance, any ordinary teenaged boy would call her out as being the nerdy girl with no sex appeal, but Soul saw past that. Sure, he might have teased her about her flat chest and compared her to the cat witch Blair, but in the end it was only the soul that mattered. He recalled all the countless times he had told her that.

His signature sharp-toothed grin graced his lips as he started to recollect all the fond memories he shared with his meister. Yes, his soul mate was none other than his meister. The bookworm with, like he mentioned earlier, no sex appeal. Speaking of bookworm, Soul couldn't help but cringe at the thought of her delivering a crashing blow to his skull with one of her dictionary sized books. He rubbed the top of his head unconsciously as the reminiscences of those books putting a dent in his head came to mind.

He sighed and rested his elbow on the arm of the couch. The television had lost his interest for a while now. He was trapped in his own little world that revolved entirely around his meister, also known as the scythe meister Maka Albarn.

He wrinkled his nose in disapproval at his last thought. It wasn't her name that had just made him slightly dispirited; he cherished that name with all his heart and soul. No, it was the last name that caused the discouraged expression on his face. Her _former _last name would only make him envision red hair and somewhat intimidating blue eyes.

Soul groaned as the red-haired death scythe invaded his mind. How could he forget Spirit's feeble attempt to make sure his precious daughter wouldn't walk down the aisle to the man that loved her more than anything?

His expression softened as he thought of that very special day. The day he and Maka Albarn got married. To some people, getting married at the age of twenty would be considered insane. Soul merely shrugged his shoulders at the thought. He was truly in love with the flat chested bookworm, why would he decide to wait any longer to declare his love for her? Besides, the idea of her last name being Evans rather than Albarn was an intoxicating thought all on its own in his mind. When it came to Maka, the death scythe truly had no patience. Although, he knew he would always wait for her and only her.

He then began to recall the events that happened shortly after their wedding. To be more precise, his life along with Maka's unknowingly prepared to change dramatically during their honeymoon. Like any other newlywed couple, the two decided to have a lot of _fun_. It was a way of sealing the deal as most people considered it. You weren't truly married until you involved yourself in such activities.

Soul stared blankly at the floor as one very important event crossed his mind. It had to be the most terrifying, yet, exciting day of his life. The day Maka had walked out of their small bathroom and shoved a stick of some sort in his face. At first, the albino had trouble registering what exactly his wife was trying to say to him. No words were spoken, the twenty year old was only held under an intense stare from her emerald eyes. It was only when he noticed the distinct color of green on the stick, did he truly understand. Their lives from there on out would never be the same.

"Daddy, Daddy! Look at me!" Soul's thoughts scurried away as his eyes rested upon the eager four year old in front of him. The boy had messy white hair that he had inherited from his father, along with the forest green eyes from his mother. Soul smiled compassionately at his son, Shane. His pride and joy that he would forever treasure stood excitingly in front of him.

"Now what do we have here?" Soul couldn't suppress a chuckle as he noticed the boy's new fashion statement. His headband, that he used to wear with the eat symbol and his name on it, was wrapped around Shane's small head. The headband was too big for the toddler and it covered his face at a diagonal. One eye was completely concealed while the other was partially hidden. Soul's smile widened and he proceeded to stroke his son's messy hair affectionately.

"Nice one son! But I think my headband is too big for you." Soul spoke smoothly. Shane giggled a bit as he gladly accepted his father's praise. In the process, he couldn't help but show off his shark-like teeth that he had also inherited from his father. Needless to say, Soul was proud that his good looks had rubbed off onto his son. Yet, it was the emerald orbs that Shane shared with his mother that Soul cherished the most.

"That's because your head's big, daddy! And mommy says it's full of air!" Shane chanted much to Soul's dismay. Why did Maka have to fill his son's head with lies? Perhaps she tended to explain to Shane about his father's idiocy when she was mad at the death scythe. Soul sighed and a dark aura radiated off his body as his son continued on with his babbling.

"You're an airhead!" the young boy shouted and puffed out his cheeks in an effort to prove his point. Soul just stared blankly at Shane as he sustained his fish face. Being made fun of by his own son was very uncool. It couldn't possibly get any more embarrassing than that. Maka must've brainwashed him to unknowingly insult his father. Soul loved Maka very much, but every once in a while revenge was in order. They never stopped having little quarrels, even after their marriage and the birth of their son. One of Soul's main tactics was to fight fire with fire.

He looked down at his son and noticed the boy was expectantly waiting for him to answer. Soul allowed a smirk to cross his lips as he leaned down and whispered into Shane's ear, "Well your mother's a bookworm."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Shane is one of the main characters in my other story as a teenager so please check it out! I'm working hard to improve my writing skills and I could really use the feedback guys. Until next time, PEACE OUT! **


End file.
